Halfway to Finish-Sunset Returns/Transcript
Episode 5 - Halfway to Finish ORDER OF THE JUST DELEGATION CENTER, LIBERTY CITY. (Chairman Malcom Hargrove receives a holographic meeting request from Mustang. The Chairman accepts.) Chairman: Captain. It has been a while. How was the recovery two years ago? I wasn't able to hear back from you. Mustang: It was speedy, Mr. Chairman. I've noticed you were away. We've got a new situation we're dealing with. Chairman: Yes, the situation in Bikini Bottom. I am aware of it. I have assets dealing the problem. We were... disappointed to hear that Plankton regained such capabilities after we've confiscated has remaining mind control devices ten years ago. Mustang: Which assets? Charon? Chairman: I can assure you, my company has the situation under control, James. Mustang: Did you get in contact with Fire Lord Izumi or Princess Luna for permission? Because Chairman or not, they said you still need to ask them. Chairman: Now now, I know you hold the Protocol to a high regard. But my company has.... special permissions if something goes wrong with the Order. I need to end this meeting, Captain. I have... a lot of work to catch up on. Mustang: Good day, Chairman. (Mustang logs off. The Chairman then contacts a merc and turns on a voice filter.) Chairman: What's our status? Locus: We've locked down Bikini Bottom entirely, sir. No one gets in or out. Chairman: Wonderful. Then we will continue to send in more mind control devices. The universe the city is in has been repulsive for far too long. I still do not want any word of our operation to find its way back to the UNSC or the Order of the Just. Locus: It won't sir. My men have checkpoints set up around the city. No one will stand against us. (Meanwhile outside the city.) Chairman: (As Control) Then see to it, Locus. If anyone starts resisting your forces, take them alive. I will deal with them personally. Locus: Yes sir. (Transmission ends) Mendoza: Who the hell is this "Control"? Mustang: No idea. But I'm gonna find out! (The duo casually approach Locus.) Locus: Stop where you are! Identify yourselves. Mustang: Order of the Just! Do you have permission the lock Bikini Bottom down? Locus: (Gets out his Magnum and points it at Mustang) That's none of your business, Captain! (Mustang then uses Instant Transmission then engages Locus from above. They then get into a fight, in which Locus knocks Mustang to the ground. Mendoza tries to attack, but is knocked out by another merc.) Felix: Well, that was stupid of you, Detective. (Meanwhile, Alex makes it to Canterlot in first.) Alex: Lester, I'm picking up the artifact now! Lester: Make it quick! Mustang's phone and ID went inactive! (Alex grabs the artifact. He is then approached 5 people.) Sunset Shimmer: Looks like you'll be having the DigiDestined help you. Episode 6 - Sunset Returns CANTERLOT (HUMAN WORLD) Alex: Who are you guys? Sunset: I'm Sunset Shimmer. This is Gideon, Carolina, Kari, and Sora. Alex: Okay. So what do you need me for? (Sunset approaches the artifact and activates it.) Sunset: You have 23 more hours before that activates entirely. So it won't help if you come with us to Bikini Bottom. Alex: Need time to activate? Well, might as well get over there the old fashioned way. Gideon: Good luck, mate! (The 5 leave. Alex gets back in his car and drives off. Meanwhile, back in Bikini Bottom, Mustang and Mendoza are seen being held by Locus, Felix, Space Pirates, and Merryweather operatives. A door opens and Mustang is shocked and devastated to see who it is.) Mustang: CHAIRMAN?!!! Chairman: I am very disappointed in you, "Captain". I believed that you would stay away. But, you ended up becoming an inconvenience to me. Mustang: Just wait until Princess Celestia and Luna hears about this! Chairman: They won't! Because if they do, she dies. Mustang: Who?! Chairman: Locus, bring her in. Locus: Yes, sir. (Locus brings in Fluttershy.) Mustang: Fluttershy? NO!!! Chairman: 'Now, I have a proposition for you, "Captain"! You either leave Bikini Bottom and she lives, or I let you escape and fight me, but she will die. What is it, A or B? Choose wisely! '???: HOW ABOUT C: TREVOR PHILIPS INDUSTRIES!!!! (Trevor breaks in with his truck. He then steps out along with Ron, Wade, Chef, Franklin, Lamar, Twilight, Michigan, and California. Michigan kills the Space Pirate holding Fluttershy hostage.) Locus: KIIIIILL THEEEEEM!!!!! (A firefight breaks out. Michigan and California frees Mustang and Mendoza while Twilight saves Fluttershy. Trevor starts to charge at the Chairman.) Trevor: YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD JUST WALK IN THIS TOWN AND JUST DO WHAT YOU FUCKING WANT?!!!! Chairman: BACK OFF!!! (Trevor starts wailing on the Chairman. Locus and Felix tries to shoot Trevor, but are shot at by Chef and Franklin. The mercs turn their attention to them.) Franklin: DAMN! Lamar: I got him, n-----! (Lamar distracts the mercs. Michigan and California got behind the mercs and cuffed them. However, Felix activates a disruptor, knocking the heroes to the ground.) Chairman: Everyone! I had enough! This game is getting too old! Instead of imprisoning you all, I will just personally kill you! ???: No. (Princess Celestia is seen behind the Chairman.) Princess Celestia: You won't. Chairman: Princess Celestia! This is not what you think! Princess Celestia: I've been keeping a close eye on you Chairman Hargrove. You're actions have already proven your betrayal. And now that you've so foolishly revealed your true self, I can protect my subjects FROM YOU! (Celestia uses magic against the Chairman, but Felix blocks it with his Hardlight Shield. Celestia increases her power. A bright light is seen, and the Chairman and the mercs are nowhere to be seen.) Princess Celestia: This isn't over. The Chairman is still out there. (Fluttershy embraces Mustang) Fluttershy: Did they hurt you?! Mustang: No, we're fine. Mendoza and I are perfectly safe. Where's Theta? (Theta appears next to Celestia and Epsilon.) Theta: Right here. Epsilon: Celestia picked him up before this. He's perfectly fine. (Sunset, Gideon, Carolina, Kari, and Sora arrive.) Gideon: Where's Hargrove? Princess Celestia: He escaped. Carolina: '''We'll still get him. '''Mendoza: Where's Davey? Carolina: Agent Norton is scouting the area. He spotted the Chum Bucket's primary transmission tower. We need to get there and destroy it. It'll only do small damage to the Mind Control Helmets. Mendoza: So how do we do this? Carolina: We need a fighter pilot. Someone who can fire at the tower to buy us some time. Trevor: SHOTGUN!! WOO!!! IT'S ABOUT FUCKING TIME I DID SOMETHING!!! WOO!!! (Trevor leaves in his truck.) Carolina: We'll have Garudamon and Angewomon distract Plankton while Trevor takes out the tower. Sunset and I will be putting Thermite in the control panel. Epsilon: Then Lester and I will hack into the systems for short time. We need to buy Alex some time to get here. Princess Celestia: Sounds good. Gideon: Alright everyone, let's move!! TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:Coolautiz Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Street Speedsters Category:Street Speedsters Episodes Category:Transcripts